Will You Sleep With Me Tonight?
by Punk Pikachu
Summary: The scene where Chika asks Michiru if he can stay with her that night, redone. Lemon oneshot. MichiruChika.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie Loan.

Author's Notes: I finished the series yesterday and thought I needed to tweak some of the scenes.

----

"Michiru, can I sleep with you tonight?" Chika asked.

"WHAT?!" She cried out.

"Please? I feel lonely..." He whined. He looked to her with eyes that could crack even the most stone cold person.

After a bit of pleading, Michiru reluctantly agreed to allow Chika to stay in her room. As she walked down the hall, she sighed. 'Stupid, why did you give in? Just because he has those pretty eyes...'

She took her shower and contemplated her decision when she walked into her bedroom and Chika was laying on her bed, already knocked out. A blush tinted her cheeks as her eyes trailed over his chest, the shirt flaps opened to reveal his skin. It looked so soft, with a trail of lightened hair down his low abdomen...

Michiru shook her head, her heart rate picked up a bit. She lightly shook him to try and wake him, but to no avail. With a sigh of defeat, she turned off the light and crawled into the bed, trying to forget him laying there. She could feel the extra warmth next to her and it helped her to drift into sleep.

----

The clock next to her read one in the morning when she awoke. A pair of hands were wrapped around her, one near her neck, the other resting on her abdomen. She trembled in fear.

Ah, wait. Chika-san.

Michiru could breathe a bit easier remembering that the boy had fallen asleep in her bed. She heard him mumble something softly in his sleep and cuddle closer against her.

The initial touch made her jump, the feeling of something pressing against her low back. Rolling out of his embrace, she looked at the sleeping youth. His pants had bunched up and a tent pressed against his jeans.

Her mind instantly went into overdrive as she tried to remember what she had learned about boys' anatomy. Remnants of sex ed returned to her, talking about men and night erections and wet dreams. She had never been with a man before, so she had no real experience. It heighted the curiousity in her as she crawled over a bit and looked down.

Looking at his face, he was definitely asleep, so her hand very slowly reached out for him. When she initially gripped it, she was suprised at how hard he was. At her touch, Chika groaned a bit in his sleep. She almost pulled back, but decided to explore a bit more.

Very carefully, she undid the top of his jeans and slid the zipper down. Another suprise to her, Chika did not wear underwear. Once freed of the denim, his cock bounced up, quite hard. It curved lightly at one point. Michiru swallowed hard as a heat began to rush between her legs and slowly grow.

Her hand gripped him bare and began to stroke slowly. Chika's breath became a bit shorter, letting out a soft moan here and there. It made her mouth water whenever his cock twitched in her hand. As a bit of milky precum dripped from the head, she leaned forward, watching it slowly ooze. Had she done that? Then she remembered that men tended to like girls to...what was it? Give them "blowjobs"? It involved her mouth somehow, but she was a bit hesitant.

Michiru leaned forward and slowly ran her tongue over the tiny drop of precum at his tip. It tasted salty, but not unpleasant. When her tongue touched, his cock twitched hard. The heat between her thighs was growing more and more and her fingers slid underneath her panties, grazing a very sensitive spot that longed to be touched. It made her whimper, but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted more.

Her soft lips parted and took the head into her mouth as Chika gasped and groaned. Hearing him moan made her even more aroused as she closed her eyes and began to suck softly at the head. More precum flowed into her mouth and she lapped it up like a kitten to cream.

A hand pressing her head down made her jump up, blushing intensely. Chika's eyes were half opened, panting heavily.

"Don't stop...your mouth feels so fucking good..." He whispered to her in the dark, which made Michiru gaze at him half in embarrassment, half in lust. His eyes looked over her, smirking when he saw her hand buried in her panties, a soft damp spot. He sat up and pulled her into a kiss, flipping her on her back.

"Michiru..." He moaned softly, pulling at the ties of her robe. She turned her head away and blushed when he saw her. Her breasts were so tiny and her nipples were pert, aching for touch. His hand gently grazed over one and she gasped, her hips jerking up. So sensitive, he thought as he leaned his head down and took one into his mouth. It gained him a high moan from her, her hands sliding under his shirt to claw at his back. He tossed it aside, along with his pants.

He was still revealed and Chika's cock ached badly, especially when he got close to her heat, only covered by a pair of thin panties. She was incredibly warm. When he bit down lightly on her nipple, her legs wrapped around him and pulled him into her, making Chika nearly lose control there.

Michiru looked up at him as he moved back a bit.

"Chika-chan?"

"Do you want it?" He asked her, his voice low and filled with desire.

"What?"

"I'm not going to do it unless you ask me to. You're a virgin, aren't you?"

She blushed and nodded.

"So, do you want it?" His voice, though asking, almost sounded pleading.

She thought for a moment. The aching between her legs was so intense. "Yes, please..." She thought of his cock inside her. "Fuck please..."

Hearing those innocent lips mutter a curse word in lust made his cock drip with precum and ache to be inside her. He pulled off her panties and was about to plunge inside when he remembered.

"Fuck..."

"What?"

"No condom..."

"You're a zombie, do you even produce sperm?"

He thought for a moment and wondered. How come he never thought of that?

"It doesn't matter. I started BC a year ago. Thanks to my aunt." She scowled as she said it. "She didn't want to me to get knocked up in high school..."

Chika chuckled softly. "Hmm, lucky for me then."

The head of his cock pressed against her, already feeling the wetness drip from her slit. He looked her in the eyes and she was shocked to see how much they had softened from his usual haughtry look.

"You sure...?" He asked.

Michiru nodded and braced herself as he held one of her hips, sliding into her tight entrance. The heat surrounding his cock was so intense, he wanted to bust right there. Her head tilted back, groaning in pain. Once inside, he held himself there so she could adjust to the intrusion. His hand slid between them and stroked her clit, making her whimper, the pain fading.

Once she had become accustomed to him, he slid back, then inside her once more. The depth of his thrust made her hips buck up into him, her hands wrapping around his neck. Being inside of Michiru was intoxicating and with each thrust, he wanted more.

"Ah god..." He groaned, already feeling himself throb.

To keep from orgasming, he pulled out and had her move to her hands and knees. He continued to tease her clit as he slowly slid back inside, taking her from behind.

"Chika, Chika!" She moaned, rocking back against him. Her walls were beginning to close around him tighter and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Michiru!" He gasped, plunging inside over and over, trying to keep himself right on edge. Just a little longer...

"Ay!" She screamed out, her back arching as she closed tight around his cock, her juices dripping down the sides, making Chika bite his lip as he thrusted a few more times before he finally leaned forward, groaning as his cock pumped deep shots of cum inside her. The two stayed in the bliss induced haze for a minute before Michiru fell forward onto the bed and Chika followed, gasping for breath, both drenched in sweat.

Chika gave her a cocky little smile, to which she smiled back and snuggled into his chest, uncaring that both of them were naked. His arms wrapped around the tiny girl, coming down from the high into the warm embrace of sleep. Tonight, he would not be lonely.


End file.
